


Homecoming

by happyinthesilence



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyinthesilence/pseuds/happyinthesilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh has been out of town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

Chuck was having the absolute best dream. It involved a lot of naked Raleigh, moans, and serious gratification. So he was not at all prepared for the shake to his shoulder. It wasn’t his fault he was raised a soldier, so it most definitely was not his fault that he woke up swinging.

His fist solidly connected with the intruder and he wasn’t even completely awake before he registered the grunt of pain followed by a thud of a body hitting the floor. He quickly switched on the bedside lamp and saw a rumpled form currently being licked to death by an over-excited Max.

“Dammit Chuck! That hurt.” Raleigh grunted using one hand to hold he jaw and the other to try and fend off Max.

“Rals! What the hell mate? You weren’t supposed to be home until tomorrow.” Chuck said too stunned to move from the bed.

Raleigh looked up with a dopey grin and a quiet “I missed you.” To which Chuck snorted and grabbed at Max, glad the low lighting hid his blush.

“Yeah well a warning might have been nice mate. You should know better than to sneak up on a sleeping ranger.” Chuck grumped leaning down to give his lover a hand up.

“ _Former_ ranger.” Raleigh smirked, slipping his arms around Chuck and immediately pressing up against him. “Besides you were smiling in your sleep so I thought it might be safe.”

“Oi! Were you watching me sleep? Gotta be honest _Raahhleigh_ that’s a little creepy.” Chuck’s words completely at odds with the way he melted into Raleigh’s chest.

“Oh please. It’s romantic, you are just too emotionally stunted to realize it.” Raleigh said sliding his hands down to Chuck’s waist and nuzzling into his neck. “So who were you dreaming about to get such a pretty smile? Me right?” Raleigh asked with a smile as he looked up to see Chuck’s reaction. “Nah mate. I was remembering this gorgeous brunette from back in the early days. She had enormous-“ the rest of Chuck’s sentence was muffled as Raleigh tossed him back on the bed, immediately straddling Chuck’s hips.

“Liar.” Raleigh hissed licking a stripe up Chuck’s neck. Chuck just smiled slipping his arms around the man above him. “Of course I am lying you stupid seppo.”

Raleigh lifted his head down stare at the man below him. Chuck stared back, completely relaxed in Raleigh’s arms with his weight pressing Chuck down in all the right places. He was so stupidly in love with this overgrown puppy.

Chuck was honestly surprised that Raleigh loved him back. Because Raleigh did love him. He loved him even though Chuck felt broken, had a hell of a temper, and almost never knew the right things to say. Raleigh loved him and never asked him to change any of those things. Sure he got angry with Chuck. Sure they had fights, epic fights, all couples do. Thing was never once in all those fights did Raleigh ever hold his weaknesses against him.

That was Raleigh. He was angry, he lashed out, he forgave you, and then he moved on. Chuck was learning to let things go the longer they were together. He wasn’t certain he was ever going to move past the “putting Max in a sweater” incident though, regardless of how much Raleigh tried to explain it was cold in the shatterdome.

Chuck was drawn out of his musing by thumb rubbing across his cheekbone. “Where’d you go babe?” Raleigh asked when Chuck focused on him again. “Nothing.” Chuck deflected. “How’s Mako?”

Raleigh sighed and slid to Chuck’s side and leaned back against the headboard. “She’s getting married.”

Chuck raised his eyebrows at that and at Raleigh’s resigned tone. “Don’t like him?” Chuck asked. “No he seems great. I just feel like I should have been able to vet him more you know. Five days doesn’t seem long enough to interrogate this guy. And Mako threatened bodily harm if I was nice to him.” Raleigh crossed his arms over his chest with a pout.

Chuck just laughed. “Come on Love, when has Mako ever needed you to protect her.” “Not the point!” Raleigh whined. “That is what family does. They embarrass you while putting the fear of God in your possible lovers. I mean your dad’s shovel speech gave me nightmares for weeks.”

Chuck grinned at him and Raleigh squinted in his direction “You’re laughing at me aren’t you?” Raleigh asked. “Of course I am, Love.” Chuck said with a smirk. Raleigh just huffed. Chuck kissed the tip of his nose as he climbed over him to head to the bathroom. “At least Max loves me!” Raleigh yelled after him. “That isn’t saying much mate. Max loves everybody.” Chuck called back over his shoulder. He heard Raleigh’s “Humph” all the way in the bathroom.

By the time Chuck made it back into the bedroom Raleigh had Max curled up in his lap, while Raleigh sent him to doggy heaven with scratches just behind his ears. Raleigh still looked petulant. “You know this is not how I imagined surprising you by coming home a day early was going to go.” Raleigh grumped. “You haven’t even said you missed me.”

Chuck gave him an indulgent smile and pushed a very unhappy Max back off the bed. “Of course I missed you, you idiot.” Chuck whispered as he slid into Raleigh’s lap. “Promise?” Raleigh asked sliding his hands to settle gently on the curve of Chuck’s ass. “Promise.” Chuck murmured as his lips slid across Raleigh’s cheeks. “Good.” Raleigh said with a blindingly happy smile. Chuck just rolled his eyes as he leaned in for an achingly gentle kiss.

Chuck laid his head against Raleigh’s collar bone while Raleigh ran his hands over every part of Chuck he could reach. It wasn’t sexual so much as a need to connect again, after being away.

Eventually they found themselves laying in the bed together. Raleigh was curled against Chuck’s back, one arm cradling Chuck’s head while his other hand drew circles over Chuck’s heart. Chuck was starting to drift off again and if the sleepy nuzzles into the back of his neck were anything to go by, so was Raleigh.

“Love?” Chuck said sleepily.

“Hmm?”

“I am glad you’re home.” Chuck said. He felt Raleigh’s smile against his shoulder and because he really was a little shit he went on. “Now go to sleep a have a sexy brunette to get back to.”

Raleigh tried to smother him with a pillow.


End file.
